1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a system and a method for transforming data of a first data structure to a different second data structure that is compatible with an executable application. In particular the present invention relates to a system and method for software conversions which maps and translates data from model reports to files formatted as either Comma Separated Value (CSV) files or Flat Fixed Position files in order to migrate the data from one software systems' service to a similar service of a different software system. Using a report generated from the current system and a translation tool the data is mapped and translated to the receiving systems' conversion format. By developing standard reports and pre-defined translation templates data from one system's application can be converted easily, repeatedly and efficiently.
The function of the present invention is to map and translate data from one system to another in a way that allows for the system to be delivered and executed uniformly but easily customized and that allows customers to obtain their data inexpensively and repeatedly.
2. The Related Prior Art
Prior conversion methods required development efforts that were inherently ridged, expensive, and labor intensive. There are multiple ways that prior conversions were performed. Two are listed here:
One method used a COBOL program to translate and map the data from the current system to another system. This method was undesirable because every customer needed their own COBOL program and any modifications in mapping or translation needed by the customer required COBOL programming modifications.
Another method used COBOL programs to load the data to be converted into a tape file. The tape file was then loaded into a spreadsheet for mapping and translation. This method posed problems do to the intervention and resulting cost needed to create the tape file and the limitations and inadequacies of the spreadsheet's ability to map and translate data.